Whampire (Earth-68)
This is the version of Whampire that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Whampire '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vladat from Anur Vladias. Appearance Whampire is a vampire-like alien with greenish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and green jumpsuit, with the chest plate looking somewhat similar to that of Big Chill's. Whampire wears black gloves with green fingers that possess sharp claws, has green markings on his suit, and wears a green mask with spikes on it. Whampire’s head is rather large and features green eyes. Whampire also has green flaps under his arms, resembling those of Jetray or the wings of a bat. For the Dimension 23 appearance, see Shade Man below. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Whampire. Weaknesses Same as canon Whampire. Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, has the ability to use Whampire's powers without transforming into it. * Little Red Headed Girl (x3) Shade Man (John 23: Megaman) Shade Man is the version of Whampire to appear in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. His coloring is blue and black, and his eyes light blue. His left hand is replaced with the Mega Buster, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. He can use the Mega Buster to fire Corruptulas, instead of spitting them through his mouth. Appearances * Lord of Chaos * Strength of a Woman Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Whampire is unlocked after Lord Transyl scratched John. The DNA from his claws got into John's blood, which served to scan the DNA into the Codon Stream. John Smith 10: Omniverse By John * Hades' Blessing (first appearance) * Return of the Corrodium (cameo) * The Vampire Strikes Back (John Smith 10) * Revenge of the Vampire By Phantom * Phantom King Dimension 10 (Ben 10) This is the version of Whampire to be used by Ben Tennyson in his home dimension. John Smith 10: Omniverse By Ben * Two of Everything Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Whampire is an alien form available to several characters in the series. When used by Megaman, it goes by the name Shade Man. By Samurai * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course * Resonate Spirit By Megaman (as Shade Man) * The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute * The Transmogrification of Xion Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Whampire was unlocked after a battle with Lord Transyl. He is used by 18 year old Ryder. Ryder 10: Wanderer * The Vampire Strikes Back (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * Bounty Aplenty * End of the Worlds * Showdown (Ryder 10) Trivia * Whampire wasn't originally going to appear in John Smith 10: Omniverse till Season 8. He was added in earlier due to figuring out how to incorporate his DNA being scanned. See also * Shade Man Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John Smith 10 Category:Vladats Category:Omnimania Category:Ryder 10 Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens